OS Pourraton se revoir un jour?
by Lily et Maya
Summary: Voici le lemon du chapitre 13 de notre hstoire Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour? Il devrait y en avoir d'autres par la suite.


Lemon chapitre 13 de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Rating: M

Tout en l'embrassant, le jeune homme poussa Dora dans la salle sur demande. Ils se séparèrent pour voir la décoration de la salle. Elle était dans les tons rouge et or, avec pour seul mobilier un grand lit à baldaquin au milieu de la pièce. Dora prit alors la parole:

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?

-Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que j'ai envie de toi.

-Mais…On peut pas faire…ça!…Ensemble!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Mais parce que…

Elle ne put répondre puisqu'il l'embrassa passionnément et il la sentit répondre à son baiser. En même temps, il l'emmena au pied du lit.

-Encore une objection? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!

-À vos ordres mademoiselle Malefoy!

Et il l'embrassa. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, le jeune homme enleva lentement la robe de Dora. Elle fut alors recouverte seulement de ses sous-vêtements. Il la regarda amoureusement pendant qu'elle rougissait sous son regard. Elle s'allongea lentement sur le lit, entraînant son futur amant avec elle. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle en se soulevant légèrement pour ne pas l'écraser. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, pendant qu'il passait une main dans son dos, et essayait de lui enlever son soutien-gorge. Elle se mit alors à rire doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Toi. L'attache est devant.

-On a pas idée d'en faire un qui s'ouvre devant aussi!

Il ramena alors ses mains devant et enleva le soutien-gorge de Dora qui instinctivement mit ses mains devant ses seins. Il les lui enleva lentement et lui dit:

-Ne te caches pas Dora, tu es magnifique.

-Merci.

-Je ne dis que la vérité.

Elle se mit à rougir ce qui entraînât un petit rire de la part du jeune homme. Elle lui dit alors:

-Tu sais c'est pas juste.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu es encore tout habillé alors qu'il me reste que ma culotte.

-Mais je peux remédier à ça très facilement si tu veux. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée.

Il se releva et mit à côté du lit. Il enleva sa tenue de soirée et se retrouva alors en pantalon. Dora avait les yeux fixés sur le torse de son futur amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à enlever son pantalon. À partir de ce moment-là, elle dirigea son regard vers son boxer, qu'il commença à enlever lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

-Attends, arrêtes.

-Pourquoi?

-Je voudrais le faire, je peux?

Il acquiesça, ne pouvant pas parler. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en le rapprochant d'elle. Puis, elle caressa le torse du jeune homme et fit lentement descendre ses mains jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique du sous-vêtement de son futur amant. Elle vit alors une bosse déformer le boxer. Doucement, tendrement, elle caressa le sexe du jeune homme à travers le sous-vêtement. Elle entendit alors un faible gémissement.

-On dirait que ça te plait.

-Plus que tu ne le crois.

Elle lui sourit et lui enleva son boxer. Elle vit alors le sexe en érection de son futur amant et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il la fit se rallonger et se coucha contre elle tout en la caressant. Puis il l'embrassa en commençant par de légers baisers papillons sur le visages puis sur son cou et sa poitrine, tout en enlevant la dernière pièce de tissu de Dora. Lentement, avec un doigt, il caressa doucement sa poitrine puis descendit jusqu'au nombril, pour descendre encore jusqu'à la toison qui protège son intimité. Il passa alors son doigt sur son sexe puis caressa son clitoris. À ce moment-là, elle se cambra pour avoir plus de contact avec le doigt. Il caressa la poitrine de Dora avec son autre main et l'embrassa passionnément tout en introduisant un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune fille qui gémit au même moment. Il fit de légers mouvements avec celui-ci avant d'en ajouter un deuxième qui la fit gémir encore plus fort. En entendant son gémissement, il décida de rajouter un troisième doigt ce qui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur à Dora.

-Excuse moi je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais. Continue, ça va passer.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui d'ailleurs je n'ai plus mal maintenant continu sinon ce sera la dernière fois que tu me toucheras.

Il sourit et repris ses mouvements de doigts jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit si dur qu'il ne put se contenir et enleva ses doigts. Après un gémissement de frustration émit par Dora, il la pénétra tout en douceur.

Après quelques vas-et-viens, ils jouirent tous les deux en criant le prénom de l'autre. Puis il se retira, s'allongea à côté de Dora et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
